powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Derpfish/Character Sheet 4
Sarro Blaek Hart Powers *Time Stopping *Time Distortion *Time Physiology *Time Destruction *Time Infusion *Remote Time Travel *Time Perception Manipulation *Time Dilation Field *Accelerated Time Bolts *Temporal Awareness *Temporal Looping *Temporal Resurrection *Molecular Immobilization *Temporal Healing *Temporal Trapping *Flash Step Post-Apotheosis (in addition to the above): *Temporal Guardianship *Temporal Reload *Infinite Resurrection *Intelligence Infinitum *Inevitable Event Creation Abilities *Chronokinetic Constructs *Time Acceleration *Time Travel *Time Manipulation *Time Reduction *Time Attacks *Time Theft *Enhanced Reflexes *Precognition *Chronokinetic Combat *Alternate Future Display Likes *Making fools out of bad people *Killing things that threanten him or others Dislikes *Getting killed *Accidentally seeing extremely close intimacy when looking into the future *Stupid people Personality Before Sarro realized the full scope of his powers, he was naive and tended toward optimism. After an event caused him to lose his only love, he became cynical and he rarely talks if he believes it serves no purpose to do so. An extremely mercenary disposition remains due to having to live alone on the streets of Earth as a young man. Rarely wasting anything, Sarro depends on no one but himself for his issues and problems. Origin As a young child, Sarro’s abilities were cute and adorable, knowing when someone would sneeze and saying gesundheit before they did, avoiding certain people and places, small things. As Sarro grew up, so did his abilities. He found he could look forward farther and even reverse time by a couple of seconds to allow for small changes to something he said or did. Until he met Charlene, that was all there was to his abilities. After hearing of strange happenings in Boise, Idaho, the government started watching the city more closely. Within days, they begin to notice a pattern, and one young man seemed to be right in the center of it. Security cameras would loop at times, normally perfect streams of imaging would suddenly jerk and become blurry for a single instant before returning to their normal streaming capabilities. An odd thing, this only seemed to happen when said young man was nearby or within recording range. Further investigation revealed that the young man in question’s parents had rejected him at the age of 14 for what they called seiðer. When pressed, they said he was able to look into people’s minds and steal their souls. Feeling a superstitious dead-end, they sent an agent in to investigate, That agent’s name was Cpt. Charlene Remounde, one of the best agents the CIA had at investigating paranormal events. Within minutes of meeting the young man, she knew it was him. She always seemed to have deja vu around him and he always said and did exactly the right thing, at exactly the right time. Eventually she became paranoid and disobeyed orders, pulling the trigger and nearly ending the young man’s life. Cpt. Charlene Remounde was discharged from service and disgraced, being forced to relocate to a border planet. With all the heat on him, the young man’s life was harsh and fast, forced out of the home he was staying in, he lived on the streets and was quickly known as one of the most dangerous men alive. When he turned eighteen he filed a name change and took up his nickname, with slight changes. From that point on, he was called Sarro Blaek Hart, shortened, just Sarro. After this, he filed a colonization request to one of the most notorious of the border planets, Pandora, home of the Vault Hunters. He was granted immediate approval. Discovery of the Immortal Garden and Selforge City when looking forward caused an immediate shift in his perception of reality and the universe, setting off a chain of events that caused him to lose his only love to his own powers. Post tragedy, he seeks a way to restore his love to life, knowing that just reversing time to before she died is futile. Category:Blog posts